


Lavender And Snow

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, My attempt at fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom learns to appreciate the benefits of snowfall, with the assistance of one, Pippa Pentangle.





	Lavender And Snow

Ever since Hecate had known her, Pippa had always adored the winter season. 

Hecate never understood why. Winter was cold and depressing. Gathering potions ingredients by hand was extremely difficult, many witches having to resort to purchasing supplies from apothecaries - Hecate refused to do that, which meant she had to traipse out to her greenhouse in the nip of frost. Maintaining a constant weather spell, ensuring her henbane was kept in comfort, was no easy feat. 

Yet, Pippa would listen to none of Hecate’s reason. “But don’t you love the snow, Hiccup? It’s so pretty!” 

No, Hecate did not like the snow. In fact, she hated the snow most of all. 

She’d been enjoying a morning stroll, in her first year at school, when all of a sudden, a mass of stone, cold snow had fallen atop her. It had surrounded her up to her neck, the shock had stumped her magic and her limbs failed to move. 

Peals of laughter echoed around her, from a little nook amongst the grey walls, stepped three of her classmates. 

“Just look at her, Clarissa!” It was Ursula Hallow, a constant thorn in Hecate’s side. “Isn’t she just the most devastating sight.” 

The accomplices on either side of the sneering witch, chorused their agreements in unison. 

The tears Hecate felt streaming down her cheeks, were caused by anger and definitely nothing else. 

She could hear her Father’s voice ringing in her ears. ‘A Hardbroom never shows weakness!’ 

A six-year-old Hecate had let a single tear slip when a large hand had grabbed her upper-arm roughly. The admonishment she received for crying had been ten times greater than the one she’d originally been sentenced with, after her curiosity had led her into her Father’s study and to his most prized text. 

The memory forced her to raise her chin in defiance. There were many demons in Hecate’s life - and these, pathetic three, were mere mosquitos in comparison. 

Mustering up all her strength and courage, Hecate fought the chill, in an attempt to fight her corner. “You’re pathetic, Ursula Hallow, and mark my words, you’ll pay for this.” Her voice was cold and clear, devoid of any emotion. 

A fire, that could have cleared the whole of England of snow, lit in Ursula’s eyes. She took a step in Hecate’s direction, but was stopped by a flash of pink. 

“Oh goodness, what have you done to her?” 

Pippa Pentangle, perhaps the only girl in the whole school who rivalled Hecate’s talent - and the only peer whom Ursula feared. 

A wave of embarrassment washed over Hecate, she felt it just as she felt the melting snow run down the length of her spine. This was not a situation she wished Pippa to see her in. 

“We were just building a snowman, nothing to worry yourself over, Pippa.” 

“This is horrible, Ursula! Even for you.” Pippa’s usually soft voice had taken on a considerable squeak. 

“Oh, don’t be so over dramatic, Pippa. We were only having some fun.” 

Pippa turned toward Hecate then, “don’t worry, I’m going to get you out of there, I promise.” 

“And I’d probably disappear before that happens...” Pippa faced Ursula and the other two, head on. “Wouldn’t you agree?” 

Ursula glared between the blonde and brunette before her. “C’mon girls, it’s getting cold out here anyway.” 

Hecate would have thought she’d have felt nothing but relief at her nemeses' departure, but all she felt was unease at being left alone with Pippa. 

“Are you alright?” 

Hecate managed to raise a brow at that, it was good to know her facial features still had capacity - even though her lungs were failing her, her breath stuck in her throat. 

“You’re right, silly question. Now let’s get you out of there- “ 

A flurry of hands and a melodious chant, and Hecate was free, free to chitter and shake at the remnants of the chill. 

“Th... thank you.” 

“No problem,” Pippa smiled. Her rose dusted nose wrinkling at the movement. The blonde curls of her head, hidden by a pink, knitted hat. 

“I’m not fond of snow.” 

“Oh, I love it. It’s so pretty, it covers the earth in a blanket- “ 

“A very cold blanket...” 

“Yes, I can see why you’d think that way.” Pippa laughed. “I always enjoy a warm bath on days such as this.” 

“I think that might be a good idea.” 

“I have some lavender, bath salts, if you’d like them. They’re very soothing.” Pippa offered. 

“Thank you. I like lavender.” 

And that had been their routine all throughout their years at school. Hecate had braved the snow and Pippa had rewarded her with scented gifts. 

Nearly three decades on, the absence of snow was disrupting their routine. 

Pippa had been staring out of the window, wistfully, unaware that Hecate was studying her from her position amongst maroon, silken sheets. 

Her lover was wrapped in nothing but a short, gossamer nightgown, her curves illuminated in the morning light. 

To be treated to such a view from the comfort of Pippa’s bed, Hecate was full of disbelief at her own luck. 

“Still clear outside?” Hecate offered, hearing Pippa’s sigh. 

Turning back toward the bed, Pippa smiled bittersweetly. “Still no snow, and you have to return to Cackle’s in a few hours.” 

Pippa leaned down, Hecate rising to meet her. Their lips brushing in greeting. 

“I do,” Hecate whispered. “But term breaks up on Friday, just five more days and we won’t have to part for a fortnight.” 

Pippa hummed, initiating another kiss. “I can’t wait.” 

xxx 

When Friday finally came, the skies were still clear. 

Pippa had been morose about the weather all throughout the week, Hecate had seen the disappointment in her eyes, each night through the mirror. 

Hecate had never considered herself a romantic, but she longed to reciprocate Pippa’s flare for special touches. 

Her talent for weather spells had allowed her to transform her potions classroom. 

For the next two weeks, Hecate and Pippa would have the castle to themselves. The students had returned home for Yuletide, the staff also. 

Hecate had just finished a mirror call with Ada (visiting her Mother for the season) when she descended the stairs toward her classroom. 

Morgana was pawing at a bauble on the large tree in the centre of the room. “Are you waiting nervously, also?” 

Her familiar looked toward her voice, paw raised comically as her mistress’s brow often was. 

Both occupants paced the room, both waiting for the appearance of a figure who would, no doubt, be clad in pink. 

Hecate wondered if she should have let Pippa know she’d be in her classroom instead of her private quarters. 

As the thought occurred, the sound of landing feet came from behind her. 

Not expecting the cushion underneath her feet, Pippa stumbled slightly upon transference. Hecate moving quickly to wrap her in the safety of her arms. 

“Hiccup, what- “ 

“Surprise...” 

Hecate ducked her head shyly, Pippa having to tilt her chin upward with soft fingers. “Thank you, this is wonderful.” 

Hecate’s classroom had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Snow, falling in flurries from clouds hanging from the high ceiling. 

The kiss that followed was soft and full of love, their tongues meeting in a slow dance. Pippa’s hands found their way into Hecate’s hair, removing the pins holding it high upon her head. 

Hecate settled to trace the fabric covering the small of Pippa’s back, not yet daring enough to venture any further south. 

There was something rustling at their feet, trying to squeeze itself into a space between the two lovers. 

“Did I forget to say hi to you?” 

Pippa disentangled herself from Hecate, the taller woman’s lips a deeper red than they had been before Pippa’s arrival, and her hair, a sprawling of curls cascading around her shoulders and down her back. 

The blonde scooped the black feline at her feet, Morgana giving a contented purr and a pointed look toward Hecate. 

“She’s missed you...” 

Hecate wasn’t only talking about Morgana... 

“I’ve missed her too”, said Pippa, scratching behind Morgana’s ear. “I’ve missed both of you...” 

Pippa’s eyes were soft, her face held the same expression as it did after more than one glass of wine. 

“Do you remember when we were children, how after a snowy day I’d lend you some of my bath salts and you’d spend at least an hour soaking in relaxation?” 

Hecate blushed and nodded in ascent. The promise of an excuse to relax had been a catalyst in Hecate agreeing to more than a few snow, filled adventures in her youth. 

“Well...” Pippa leant down once more, placing a kiss atop Morgana’s head before depositing Hecate’s familiar on the snow-covered floor. “Perhaps...” The blonde stepped closer, slowly, inch by inch, her hips swaying in an exaggeratedly, erotic motion. “Before we frolic in the snow, we could enjoy a nice, long, hot bath...” Hands smoothed invisible wrinkles on Hecate’s shoulders, moving to brush the very top of sensitive breasts clad in black. “Together?” 

The last word was breathed in a whisper kiss against Hecate’s ear, leaving the brunette to flush deeply, her heart stuttering at the possibility. 

“I haven’t any bath salts...” Nerves had gotten the better of Hecate, her mind thinking of the first excuse. 

“Well it’s a good thing I got you an early present then, isn’t it?” 

Pippa stepped back and waved one palm over the other, pink sparks dissipating to reveal a parcel tied up in a bow. 

Of course, Pippa’s taste in wrapping paper would be no different than her wardrobe. Hecate hadn’t considered pink to be a colour that represented Yule, not until she’d gotten to know Pippa Pentangle. 

The pink box was held out to her, and Hecate took it tentatively, unwrapping it with the same amount of delicacy she used when undressing her lover. 

A simple package of bath salts lay in her hands. “Lavender?” 

“Hmm, your favourite...” Pippa hummed. 

“Yes, thank you.” Hecate placed a bashful kiss on Pippa’s cheek. 

Pippa smiled mischievously in reply, “now, about that bath...?” 

Following the crook of Pippa’s finger, Hecate left the room and ascended the stairs. A bath filled with the scent of lavender and the even greater one surrounding Pippa, was far too much of a temptation for Hecate to resist. 

Perhaps snow wasn’t so bad after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm a day late, but life got in the way...
> 
> Fluff is not my forte, nor is Christmas, but I do intend to try my best.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff & on instagram @ohlookitstomorrow


End file.
